The invention relates to a mixing appliance pertaining to a chemical or biochemical analyser comprising at least one pipette having a body, a free end and a head fixed to a head supporting block, and driving means designed to cause oscillation of the free end of the pipette, the driving means comprising an actuating unit securedly fixed to a frame and associated with a guiding block operating in conjunction with the body of the pipette.